Maybe its Time
by QRFB5
Summary: Takes place before and during a zombie apocalypse Rachel, Puck, and Brittany friendship. Quinn and Santana friendship. Rachel, Brittany, and Puck are seniors at McKinley, Rachel is head cheerio with Brittany being her second in command. Quinn and Santana are two years older and attend Ohio State. In the end its up to Quinn and Santana to save the human race. Faberry and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story so ****any reviews will be really helpful. Thanks :)**

**I own nothing. Ryan Murphy owns all.**

**Summary:**

This story takes place before and during a zombie apocalypse. Rachel, Brittany, and Puck are Seniors at McKinley, while Quinn and Santana are two years older

and are attending Ohio State, Santana and Quinn did go to McKinley. A series of events take place to start the apocalypse along with these events Santana And Quinn somehow become the only hope

for the human race. There will be Faberry, Brittana, and Puckleberry friendship, with some other characters along the way maybe the kids from glee maybe a

made up character or two.

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: What you don't know can't hurt, right?

_**September 10, 2012 One month before the outbreak**_

**_Lima_**

It was the first cheerios practice with the new recruits and Rachel was already dreading trying to get these girls in shape.

"Hey Britt, are you ready? I cannot believe it is our final year already!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh hey Rach! I am ready, we just have to win nationals, its going to be tough to beat last years routine but Lord Tubbingtons thinks I can do it."

"Thats great..I think" Rachel says confused

"Excuse me ladies do you mind if we start practice or am I interrupting tea time?"

"Sorry coach I'll get-"

Brittany scrunched up her face. "Tea Time isn't until 4:00 coach, Lord Tubbington doesn't like it when I don't make time for him, so everyday at 4 we sit down and have tea."

Rachel laughed "Ok Britt lets get the girls warmed up."

* * *

_**Columbus**_

"QUINN! The rent is due in a week and were are still 150.00 short, what the hell are we going to do?" Santana all but yelled.

Quinn worried her bottom lip. "I know san, I am trying to find somewhere to work but between cheer practice and class I can't get anything."

When Quinn and Santana graduated from McKinley and both made Ohio state they decided they would rent their own apartment off campus and split the rent, they just didn't think they would be able to live with any of the girls from the squad. The one problem is that neither girl can find a job that is willing to work around their cheer practices and classes.

"Jesus Q, we have got to figure something out! I do not want to live with those bitches from the squad."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know, I am going to look in the student center after class today, maybe some new jobs came up, we haven't looked in a few days."

After Quinn got out of class she noticed there were a few new postings on the bulletin board.

*"Ugh there is nothing here, wait whats this?"*

**Test subjects needed for lab experiment, will pay! If interested please come to room 2034 for more information.**

"This better be good Quinn, my professor gave me the death stare for leaving his class to answer this."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Like you wanted to be there. Listen I think I may of found us something, meet me at room 2034."

"Well Q what's this job you have for us?"

Quinn bites her bottom lip. "I am not sure exact-"

"What do you mean your not sure!" Santana whispered loudly.

"The flyer said to come to this room for more information, so lets go in and see what its all about!"

Quinn and Santana head into the room and come face to face with a girl who seems to be a few years older than them.

"Hey girls, how can I help you?"

Quinn puts on her best smile. "Hi, I am Quinn and this is Santana, we saw the flyer for the needed test subjects and wanted to see if we could sign up?"

The girl looks slightly relived. "Hi I am Ryan. Thank god, we've been trying to find students for at least a month now but no one wanted to do it."

Santana gives Quinn a look. "What does this entail exactly?"

"We think we may have developed a vaccine for illnesses such as the common cold." explains Ryan.

She hesitates for a moment.

"See the only reason the students seem put off by this is because we have to inject you with it, but I assure you the worst that will happen is you will develop a cold bu-"

"How much does this gig pay?" Santana asks all too quickly.

Ryan smiles. "We would need your help for about a month and you each would get paid 120.00 a week."

"we're in!" Quinn and Santana say excitedly.

Little did they know everything was about to change.

* * *

**_Lima_**

"Rachel! Rachel wait up!" Finn yelled running behind her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh hi Finn what can I do for you?"

Finn gave her his best half smile. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to breadsticks sometime?"

"Finn you are a very nice guy but at times can be a little ignorant, I am not interested in men I have told you this numerous times. I am sorry Finn but I am going to have to decline agai-"

"Ignorant?" Finn said looking confused.

"Dude let me put it in terms you can understand, your my bro but Rachel doesn't wanna go out with you man, she never will. I think its time you moved on to someone else." Puck said coming up behind Rachel.

"Uh okay dude, I'll see you later Rachel!" Finn said smiling.

Rachel turned to Puck. "Thank you Noah, but I am perfectly capable of sending Finn off on my own."

"Come on Rach you're my Jew cuz what else am I suppose to do if you don't let me keep Finn from annoying you?"

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Noah you're right."

"So Rach I think I am going to visit Quinn this weekend, want to take the trip with me?"

"Noah you know we don't really get along, when Quinn was head Cheerio we just tolerated each other, she never liked me for some reason." Rachel said sadly.

"Who never liked you Rach?" Brittany said walking up to the two cousins.

"Quinn" Puck replied for her.

Brittany smiled the biggest smile they had ever seen. "Quinn just wanted you to think she didn't like you! She had the biggest crush on you Rachel, just ask Lord Tubbington."

Rachel laughed."Thank you Britt but I do not believe that to be true."

"Hey you never know cuz, crazier things can happen." Puck said laughing.

"I guess you are right Noah."

Little did the three friends know how crazy life was about to get...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this maybe the last update until next weekend, I have a ton of finals to study for and I am not sure ill be able to update before then. I Hope you all enjoy this chapter its longer than the past two.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.**

**I own nothing. Ryan Murphy owns all.**

**Chapter 2: The calm before the storm.**

_October 5, 2012 five days before the outbreak_

**Lima**

"Noah I do not wish to go, why are you pressuring me into this?" Rachel asked furiously.

"Come on Rach it'll be fun, besides I don't want to take the trip on my own." Puck said to Rachel giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"You managed it perfectly fine last month!" Rachel argued.

"Listen Rach you can't just sit home every weekend singing! You need this, you need to get out and live a little, we're gonna have fun, Britt is taking the trip too!" Puck said smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah, Quinn and Santana do not like me, why can you not understand that. I truly cannot believe they said it was okay for me to come. I understand them saying yes to bringing Britt but myself? And I do not simply sing every weekend, If I want to make it to broadw-"

"I know Rachel but one weekend won't change you being an amazing singer. I asked if it would be cool if you and Britt came along both Quinn and Santana said it would be fine, I am leaving this up to you." Puck said exasperated.

Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"So here's what we're gonna do, if you decide to come be at my house tomorrow morning no later than 10:00. But I really think you should."

Even though Puck was Rachel's cousin and best friend she couldn't bring herself to tell him the real reason why she didn't want to go with him to visit Quinn. When Rachel was a freshman she developed a crush on Quinn who was already a Junior, not only was Quinn beautiful and popular, there was also no way she was gay. Puck has known for years that Rachel isn't attracted to men, she just finds it very embarrassing that she fell in love with the one person who would never love her back.

* * *

**Columbus**

"Quinn are you ready yet? I don't want to be late for our final tests at the lab today."

"Yeah sorry lets go."

Quinn had a difficult time keeping up with Santana who was practically running to the lab.

"Hey girls ready for your final tests and results?" Ryan asked excitedly as the girls came in.

"Yeah, lets get this shit done." said Santana smiling.

**3hours later..**

"This is great, we have infected you both with several different variations of the common cold and neither of you reported any symptoms." said Ryan.

Quinn smiled at Ryan."Actually we've been feeling even better and stronger since the last attempted infection."

Ryan smiled back. "That's great! So overall you both feel healthier?"

Santana watched the exchange feeling like she was intruding on a intimate moment.

"Not just that, we literally feel stronger… like we have been working out double time." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"continue." Ryan said curiously.

"Well..we've become more defined in general, also I wear glasses and I haven't needed them since the second week of the injections."

"Amazing," Ryan said smiling right at Quinn. She seemed lost in Quinn, until Santana cleared her throat.

Ryan turned bright red "Umm..it seems like something else is going on here, I know you both are done with the official testing but if anything else changes please give me a call." said Ryan while handing Quinn a pice of paper with her number on it.

**Back at their apartment...**

Santana watched Quinn put Ryan's number into her phone.

"well I don't think she could have been anymore obvious." Santana said while smirking.

Quinn just looked at her."What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Q, she was looking at you the entire time, I felt like I was watching some serious eye-fucking." Santana now laughing.

Quinn could feel herself becoming extremely red, she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Nice comeback Q!" said Santana now in tears.

* * *

_Saturday October 6th_

**Lima**

Puck had just finished loading the car up when Brittany pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Britt."

"Hey…where's Rachel?"

Puck looked at her disappointed. "I guess she isn't coming. Are you ready to hit the road?"

"Sure..but why would we want to hit the road? What has it ever done to us?" Brittany said confused.

"Umm.. Never mind Britt lets go-"

Puck is about to pull out of the driveway when he sees Rachel running up.

"Noah wait!" Rachel yells out of breath.

"So.. you decided to come hmm?" Puck said smirking.

"Shut up Noah.."

"Come on Rach! We're gonna beat up the road!"

"What is she talking about?" Rachel asks confused.

Puck laughs. "Come on, I'll explain in the car."

* * *

**Columbus**

"Yo Quinn lets go! Puck said they're about twenty minuets away!"

"I don't understand why you said that it would be okay for Rachel to come." Quinn said sounding slightly on edge.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Because Q I wanted to see Britt and I wasn't sure if she would come without Rachel. We've been talking a lot lately, I mean half the time I don't fully understand what she is saying bu-"

"Hold on a second..San do you like Brittany?" Quinn questioned with a smirk.

"Umm.. I.. uhh… I think I do, is this going to be a problem?" asked Santana.

Quinn seemed taken aback. "Why would it be a problem? Your my best friend."

"Fuck Qiunn, stop with the emotional shit ok." Santana started to get uncomfortable.

Quinn smiled. "Come on Santana, you love me you can say it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Q." Santana said while laughing

"Seriously though san, I am happy for you."

"Thanks Q, but why are you so upset about Rachel coming..sometimes you two act like your each others ex's."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, she just annoys me..come on lets go meet them."

The truth is that Quinn has had somewhat of a crush on Rachel since they first met during Quinn's junior year. She has been trying to deny it ever since, but every time Quinn would talk to Rachel the feeling would become stronger. Quinn would try to convince herself that the feelings weren't there but the more time she would spend around Rachel for Cheerios the stronger her feelings would become. When Quinn graduated she figured she would never have to see Rachel again, but Santana ruined that plan.

Now there is this thing between her and Ryan, she played dumb when Santana brought it up, but Quinn definitely felt something whenever Ryan looked at her...

"Oh God.. I am Quinn Fabray and I am so gay."

* * *

**Puck's Car**

"I seriously can't wait to get out of this damn car."

"Well Noah if you would not of been checking out the woman in the car next to us we wouldn't have missed the exit for I-270E and we would of been there a half hour ago." Rachel said slightly annoyed.

Puck gave Rachel his best smirk. "come on Rach, she was hot!"

Rachel tried to hide her smile while admitting to herself that he had a point.

After another twenty minuets of silence hot for teacher started blaring throughout the car, Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Noah do not even think about talking on your cell phone while driving!"

Puck just smirked.

"Go for Puck."

While Puck was on his phone Rachel was daydreaming about all the things that could go wrong this weekend. Then she realized she never asked Puck about the sleeping arrangements.

"That was Santana, they're gonna meet us at the parking lot so they can give us their extra parking pass. We're just about there." Puck said while looking from Rachel back to the road.

"Noah I neglected to ask where we will be sleeping, I am a little worried about sleeping in a cheap motel where we can possibly be murdered over some drug deal gone terribly wrong-"

"Relax Rach, I figured we could all just crash at their apartment."

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. "Wha-"

"I spoke to Santana already, she said I could share her bed with her, I think we might get our sweet lady kisses on." Brittany said while giving Rachel and Puck the biggest smile they have ever seen.

"This was a mistake, I should of stayed home." Rachel said when Quinn and Santana came into view.

"Lord tubbington says its not good to stress out so much. Maybe you and Quinn can get some sweet lady kiss-"

"OK Britt, that is sufficient." Rachel yelled looking panicked now.

"Rachel, you are the head cheerio. You own that school, so wipe that scared look off your face. Your just as tough as Quinn, pull it together."

Rachel smiled at Puck and put on the bravest face she could muster. On the outside Rachel looked calm and confident but her inside was full of butterflies at the thought of seeing Quinn. While Puck grabbed the parking pass from Santana Rachel was trying to control her breathing. "_This is it, I need to show Quinn I am just as confident as she is, and in no way am I in love with her." _Rachel thought to herself. Quinn and Santana were waiting for them outside the parking garage, the three of them jumped out of the car at the same time when puck had to do a double take of what Rachel had on.

"Umm Rach, what are you wearing? Its freezing out and it looks like your not wearing anything under that jacket."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Noah, I am wearing my cheerios uniform."

Puck just looked at her amused, while Brittany couldn't stop smiling.

"What? I just want Quinn to be aware that I am not one to be pushed around."

As Rachel started walking ahead, Brittany then whispered to Puck. "Or maybe she wants Quinn to see what she's missing out on."

Puck smirked. "You know Britt, your a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

Puck and Brittany eventually caught up to Rachel. When they reached where Santana and Quinn were standing Brittany ran up to them and gave them both bone crushing hugs. When she finally let them go Puck gave the both a hug, then there was Rachel who just waved.

"What's the matter midget, can't give me a proper hello?" Santana said smirking

Rachel was not going to let Santana's nickname bother her. She put her hands on her hips and gave Santana her best HBC glare.

Quinn knew that glare, she was shocked at how well Rachel got it down.

"Well Santana, I did not think a hug from me would be the proper hello. After all we never had a real conversation other than you calling me names. So I believe the smile and wave I gave you was adequate for a hello.

Santana just stood there both impressed and annoyed, Quinn sensed this and brought everyone inside before anything else could be said. Once inside Puck was able to actually look at the girls and noticed how different they looked, he wasn't the only one either.

"Holy shit, does this coach make you girls practice and work out more than coach sylvester?"

Forgetting how they changed Santana looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Puck?"

"What am I talking about! You girls are freaking hot."

While Puck was going on about how they looked amazing Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from Quinn. She did look amazing, more that usual. Quinn looked up at Rachel and adverted her eyes quickly. _"Great she caught me leering her."_ Rachel thought.

_"Did Rachel just check me out?"_ Quinn thought to herself. _"Jesus, She looks amazing in that uniform, how can her legs be endless when she is so tiny-"_ Rachel looked back at Quinn just as Puck was asking her a question pulling her out go her thoughts.

"So how was it?"

Quinn looked confused. "How was what?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn. "Noah was referring to being a test subject, Santana was just telling us about it."

"Oh…It was fine. Other than becoming stronger without working out more than normal we feel great, better even. There hasn't been any negative side effects."

Rachel smiled. "Thats really great." _"Maybe this weekend will be ok."_ she thought to herself.

"Q even has one of the lab nerds crushing on her." Santana said while cuddling with Brittany on the couch.

Rachel's smile faltered and Quinn caught it._ "What was that about?"_ Quinn thought. _"Is Rachel Jealous? She can't be. What am I saying! I shouldn't even care if _

_she is jealous!"_

"Seriously? How is it that you can get girls to fall for you. I mean your not even gay, I am into girls and I have trouble getting a date!" Puck said amazed.

Rachel laughed."Because she is gorgeous Noah, it would be absurd for girls to not fall for her."

The moment the word gorgeous left Rachel's mouth she wanted to die. Everyone knew she was into girls and she just called Quinn Fabray gorgeous. Brittany had

a hug smile on her face while both Puck and Santana were smirking. Rachel was freaking out too much to notice Quinn had gone very red.

It was silent in the room as everyone waited for Quinn's reaction. It felt like hours until Quinn finally said something.

Still very red she looked up at Rachel. "Thank You." Quinn said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible. Rachel just stood there shocked.

Santana started getting uncomfortable with all this flirting.

"Alright Bitches...and Puck"

Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Get ready cause me and Q are taking you guys out tonight."

Rachel worried her bottom lip. "Where will we be going this evening? I need to know what will be the acceptable attire."

Santana smirked at Rachel. "Well Midge, Puck told me how he thinks you need to let loose and have fun. So tonight we are going to a bar that lets you in as long as your 17."

"As wonderful as that sounds is there maybe something else we can do? Maybe something that's not illegal."

"Relax Rach, we've been there a few times nothing bad has ever happened." Quinn said while smiling at her.

"Umm okay, I'll give it a shot."

"You better, try to be ready to head out around 10:30." said Santana smiling in a way that seemed slightly evil.

_"What have I gotten myself into.."_ Rachel thought, suddenly becoming nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**So my finals are done and my semester is over until late January! I will try to have a update for you before Christmas but it might not come until after I have a ton of things to get done before than.**

**Thank you for your reviews and if you can please keep them coming they really help me know if I am going in the right direction or how you feel about the story so far. They're especially helpful since this is my first story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing. Ryan Murphy owns all.**

Ch 3: Here we go..

While Rachel, Brittany, and Puck were getting ready Santana and Quinn decided to head out for a while to get somethings done and pick up dinner. Santana had been complaining for a while about having to get her hair done, so Quinn decided to tag along.

"I think I might do something with my hair too… since I am already here."

"Alright Q, I'll see if they have anything available."

Santana was done before Quinn so she went to the car to wait for her. When Quinn got into the car Santana was shocked.

"What the hell did you do to your hair!"

Quinn looked at her nervously. "I..y-you don't like it?" She had never felt more insecure. "I thought it looked good-"

Santana quickly realized how her shock sounded more like disgust. "No Q, It looks fucking awesome…You look amazing, I just can't believe you cut your hair off!"

"Hold-up..did you do this for berry?" Santana said smirking.

Quinn looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Wha-No, Why-I mean…what would make you think that? I just felt like I needed a

change." Quinn was now looking everywhere but at Santana.

"Come on Quinn, you couldn't take your damn eyes off of her. And did you see the look she gave you when I mentioned Ryan having a crush on you? Berry's got it bad."

"I knew she was jealous.." Quinn said smiling but quickly realized what she said. "I mean…that's ridiculous."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Listen Q, I am about to get a little sappy so this shit doesn't leave the car got it."

Quinn could only nod.

"I-I know you felt something when Ryan was hitting on you. Its been obvious to me for a while that your into girls, and maybe you haven't admitted it to yourself yet but that's okay. These feelings your having are fine, your dad isn't here to control your life anymore. You need to let yourself be happy… and if thats with a girl then so be it."

Quinn had started to cry by this point but Santana just smiled at her. "Something's changing with you Quinn. I think your finally letting your true self come through, I mean look at this hair…The old HBC Quinn would of never done this. But the new Quinn did and you look fucking hot!"

Quinn laughed.

"So this is what we're gonna do, you're gonna stop crying and have a great fucking time tonight. Berry is gonna die when she sees you." Santana said while wiping the last of Quinn's tears.

"Santana?" Quinn said while smiling.

"Yeah?"

Quinn looked down at her lap while biting her lip. After a few minuets she finally looked Santana in the eye. "I am gay..Im-I am gay for Rachel Berry."

"Well its about fucking time.

Quinn laughed. "Thank san."

Santana smirked "Anytime Q, lets get back."

* * *

When the girls finally got back to the apartment they saw Puck and Brittany on opposite ends of the couch fast asleep. Santana thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen but she would never admit that to anyone. She was already being way too emotional this weekend with Quinn.

"San why don't you start getting things ready for dinner, I just need to take a quick shower to get this hair off me." Quinn said while walking towards the bathroom.

When Quinn opened the bathroom door she was met with the most amazing site in her life. There was Rachel hair dripping wet in only a towel. Quinn was absolutely mortified and completely turned on at the same time. By the time Quinn's brain registered what was going on Rachel had turned around and looked slightly red.

"Shit Rachel I am so sorry-" Quinn said while turning around to leave, before she could get out of the bathroom she felt Rachel's had on her arm.

"Quinn, hey its all right. It was a honest mistake, please there is no need to be embarrassed. I assume it was mainly my fault I left the door unlocked." At this point Rachel had fully tanken in Quinn's appearance.

"Quinn, your hair looks outstanding!" Rachel said beaming.

Quinn gave Rachel her signature eyebrow raise."You think so? I was a little worried about the length-"

"If anyone told me you could look more gorgeous than you already do I would not believe it. But Quinn this really suits you."

"Thanks Rach. Finish getting ready dinner is going to be done soon."

Quinn walked back to the kitchen with a huge blush. When Santana saw her all she could do was smirk. "Berry?"

If it was possible Quinn's blush became stronger. "Yeah..Berry"

* * *

After dinner everyone took turns using the bathroom and the girls rooms to get ready. It was 10:15 and Santana still wasn't ready and she had Rachel in her room with her. Quinn was a little jealous at this. She knew Santana wasn't into Rachel but she still didn't like not knowing what they were doing.

"Santana come on! we're all ready to go!" Quinn yelled into her room.

"Give me a damn minuet she's almost done!" she yelled back.

Quinn looked over ay Brittany confused.

"San is giving Rachel a makeover" Said Brittany jumping up and down excitedly.

At the exact moment Santana and Rachel came out. Quinn couldn't stop staring. She had never seen Rachel like this. She was wearing a little black dress with black pumps. Little being the key word, Quinn didn't think the dress could be any shorter. Santana definitely lent it to her.

"Rach you look so hot!" Brittany said bringing Quinn out of her thoughts.

Rachel went with Brittany walking out the door, smirking at Quinn as she passed.

"Yo Q, wanna wipe the drool from your mouth?"

"What did I get myself into San?"

Santana couldn't stop laughing. "When Rachel Berry wants something she goes hard Q."

"Apparently-"

"Girls lets go!" They heard Puck yell from outside.

"Coming!" They yelled back in unison.

"Ready Q?"

"Ready.. I think."

* * *

When they finally made it to the bar it was pretty crowded but Puck managed to get everyone a strong drink to start off with. The bar also had a small dance floor towards the corner which Brittany had already brought Santana on. After bringing the girls their drinks Puck went to find some women to hit on for a while, this left Quinn and Rachel at the table. Quinn was taking awkward sips from her glass while watching Santana dace with Brittany. Rachel seemed to already be done and trying to get Puck's attention for another. The silence between the two girls was starting to become uncomfortable.

"They're really adorable together don't you think?" Rachel said while smiling at Quinn. But before Quinn could respond Puck had come to the table carrying two drinks.

"Noah thank you, but why do you have two?"

"As much as I love doing things for my favorite Jew cuz your really messing up my game. These are both for you try not to flag me down until you finish the second alright Rach?"

"I am so sorry Noah I had no idea. I will not be having more than three though thank you-"

"Don't worry Puck when she's ready for another I'll get it." Quinn said while giggling at how quickly Rachel was downing her second drink of the night. After Puck had gone back to the dance floor Quinn continued to watch Santana and Brittany, until she glance at Rachel and noticed she was already on her third.

"Umm.. maybe you should slow down Rachel. I mean your a tiny person and from what Puck tells me you don't drink a lot."

Rachel smiled shyly blushing slightly. "I am sorry to worry you Quinn. I am just exceptionally nervous about tonight."

"Nervous?" Quinn said sounding confused. "You didn't seem nervous today when Santana came at you. I saw that stance you went into, you gave it right back to her. How could this make you nervous?" She said incredulously.

"Quinn you of all people should know what we do is all an act. I was freaking out when Santana came at me but I was able to hide it. I am nervous because this is not my conventional saturday night." Quinn could only smile at her, then out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar.

"Quinn are you listeni-"

"QUINN!" Rachel was cut off by a young girl heading over to them.

"Ryan? H-Hi." Quinn had to remember to close her mouth this time, Ryan was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, her long brown hair in curls, and her normal thick framed glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"I am almost didn't recognize you with this hair.. you look amazing." Rachel was starting to become annoyed_. "Who is this hussy? And why does she keep touching Quinn's arm!" _ After a few more minuets Rachel cleared her throat. Quinn looked back at her startled.

"Oh I am so sorry. Ryan this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Ryan."

"Ryan, pleasure to meet you. So how do you two know each other?"

Ryan smiled."I met Quinn through a experimen-"

"OH you are the lab nerd Santana was talking about earlier." Rachel was now extremely jealous and drunk it was starting to show.

Ryan saw what was going on immediately. "I guess I am then." Ryan smirked at Rachel before putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn and I have been working pretty closely over the past month." The hand on Quinn's shoulder started moving up to play with her hair and Rachel lost it.

She put on her fake smile, put both hands on her hip, and went right into HBIC mode. "Quinn, I think we should dance…I am sure Ryan would hold the table for us."

Ryan stood there in a stupor. "Um-yeah sure."

"Wonderful, Quinn will you please accompany me to the dance floor?"

"Uh-yea..I-sure." Quinn was shocked at what just happened. _"Did they just fight over me?"_ Before she could think about it any longer she felt herself being pulled towards Santana and Brittany.

Rachel being drunk put her back to Quinn and slowly started moving her hips. Quinn had absolutely no clue what to do she had never danced with a girl like this before. Rachel sensed Quinn was a little out of practice so she grabbed Quinn's hands and put them on her hips. After that Quinn started becoming more comfortable and began moving with Rachel to the music. They had been dancing for a few songs when Rachel grabbed Quinn and tried to lead her off the dance floor.

"What's the matter Rach? Are you getting tired?" Quinn asked Rachel teasing her a bit.

"Oh Quinn I am just getting started." Rachel winked at Quinn and led her off the dance floor back to the table.

When they reached the table Rachel was disappointed to see Ryan still there and talking to Brittany.

"Oh Ryan you're still here? I thought you could of taken a hint-"

"OK Rachel" Santana said cutting her off before this could become more heated, Ryan just glared at her. "Why don't we try to find Puck, It's already 2:00am and I wants to gets my cuddles on." Brittany giggled and smiled at Santana.

"Why don't you three get a cab and I'll grab Puck?"

"Sure Q, but hurry up."

As the three girls started walking to the door Rachel turned and saw Ryan start to talk to Quinn again.

"Santana, what is Ryan's deal?"

"What are you talking about midge."

"What am I talking about? How about she was all over Quinn before… Did you not explain to her that Quinn is not into women?"

Santana was trying to hold in her laughing at Rachel's jealousy. "Well munchkin, I would of if that were true." At that moment Quinn came out of the club with Puck and Rachel stood there shocked as everyone else climbed into the car. *"Was Santana Serious…Could Quinn Fabray Prom Queen, Blonde, Cheerleader be gay-"*

"Rachel! I. wants. to. cuddle." Santana yelled out of the cab.

"Sorry."

* * *

When they reached the apartment Santana and Brittany headed for Santana's room without saying anything to the others, This left Puck, Quinn, and Rachel awkwardly standing in the living room.

"So Q, I would assume I get to stay in you bed?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows while smirking at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Not only was Puck hitting on her but failing miserably. She should've gotten drunk tonight as well.

"You're drunk Pukerman, how about you just sleep it off on the couch."

"Yea Puckerman! Quinn wouldn't want you anyway-"

"Rachel calm down, why don't you go get dressed in my room. I'll meet you in there."

As Rachel walked into Quinn's room Puck leaned into Quinn. "She's got it bad for you Q, try to let her down easy." Puck whispered.

"Maybe I don't want to let her down." Quinn threw over her shoulder to Puck as she walked into the bathroom.

*"Oh man, I need to get myself some bro's"* Puck thought to himself as he laid down for the night.

When Quinn made it back into her room she found Rachel passed out on to of her bed with a pair of Quinn's shorts on and her shirt halfway over her head. *"Can she be any more adorable."* Quinn thought to herself. Quinn tried to wake Rachel up but was not successful. She decided to get Rachel's shirt off and try to get her into one that would be more comfortable. As Quinn was looking for a shirt she heard Rachel start to move.

"Quinn?"

"Yea?"

"What did that Ryan girl say to you before we left?"

Quinn looked at Rachel feeling slightly guilty."She asked if I would want to hang out sometime.. Just the two of us." *"I don't know why I feel like this, I am not with Rachel."*

"Oh-Ok.. Quinn I would like to go to sleep now." Rachel was on the verge of tears.

"Sure Rachel." Quinn felt like a complete jackass. When she told Ryan that she would hang out she didn't realize it could be misinterpreted as a date until this moment.

Quinn handed Rachel her favorite cheerios tee and got comfortable under the covers. They both fell asleep with tears in their eyes.

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next morning her bed was empty. As she got up she noticed a note on her nightstand.

_Quinn,_

_Thank you for your hospitality. I am sorry If I did anything inappropriate last night._

_Sincerely, Rachel_

Quinn rushed out into the living room to see Santana eating a bowl of cereal on the couch and watching T.V.

"What the fuck! They left?"

"Q I don't know what happened last night with you and Rachel but she got them out of here as quickly as she could."

"Fuck! Nothing even happened. I don't even know what I did!"

Santana looked at her with sympathy. "You don't think it could've had anything to do with Ryan?"

"Ryan? I-I didn't even think of that." Quinn said looking defeated.

"I mean think about it Q, she obviously likes you, thinks she has no shot, and then here comes this hot nerd Ryan. It's obvious to everyone you have a crush on Ryan and it's obvious to everyone but Rachel that your into her too. But all she sees is you and Ryan. I think you really hurt her this weekend, not that I care at all-"

"Shit… your right. I fucked up."

As Quinn was talking to Santana they started to hear yelling from outside their window.

"What the actual fuck?" Santana said looking out the window. Just then Quinn's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Ryan whats up?"

"UM.. okay sure."

"She said shit has hit the fan, and she needs us to meet her at the lab asap." Santana looked at Quinn and for the first time in her life she saw what Quinn looked like when she was scared.

"San she was freaking out… whatever happened its big."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took longer than expected. This chapter is a lot of build up for the entire story part. I am not sure about Ryan tough can I have your thoughts on her? I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I am going to update as quickly as possible. Reviews will really help me I am not 100% sure on where I am going to take the story once they reach the safe-town. Let me know your thoughts. :)**

**I own nothing. **

**_Chapter 4: On the road_**

* * *

**October 10th, 2012**

Once the girls walked outside to head to the lab they could see the whole campus was in a panic.

"I don't like the looks of this."

"Me either San, lets get there quick."

When they finally reached the lab it seemed like someone had ransacked the whole place.

"Ryan? Hello?"

"Where the fuck is she Q? I don't panic and I am starting to actually freak out over here!"

Quinn looked over at Santana and it was clear she was starting to panic. "Ryan!" Quinn yelled she was also starting to become worried, something wasn't right about this.

"I am here!" Ryan yelled from the back of the lab.

When Quinn reached her she was bruised a bit but otherwise seemed to be ok. "Ryan what the fuck is going on-"

"And what the fuck does it have to do with us!" Santana cut in.

"I am so sorry you guys have been dragged into this, but the whole thing was a lie." Ryan was now in a full panic. Quinn noticed this and realized the only way to get any answers from her would be to calm her down first.

"Look at me Ryan, take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

Ryan explained to the girls that the "Vaccine" they were given was a vaccine but not for the common cold. This was for the TX3 virus created by a extremely brilliant yet insane man. He worked in the lab just like Ryan but was fired a few months earlier for bad behavior. After he left the other employee's found his work explaining in great detail about the TX3 virus he created. This virus made humans into walking dead just like the movies.

Santana stared at her in disbelief. "Hold up. So your telling me that we're gonna have a shit load of Zombies on our hands!"

"Well, yes. You see the vaccine we tested on you was to prevent the TX3 virus from infecting you."

"So what your saying is eventually… if we can survive, we will be the only humans left?" Quinn was beyond shocked, she couldn't believe she was deceived like this.

Ryan started to become increasingly nervous and fidgety. "Well-if.. if-"

"Spit it out!" Santana and Quinn yelled at the same time.

"If you were still humans that would be the case.. But you're not." Ryan braced herself to be hit.

Santana could only stand there, completely astonished. "Excuse me?" Quinn said noticing Santana's silence.

"For some reason the vaccine not only made you immune but some type o-of.. super human. I truly believe that you two are the only hope to save as many humans as posible to eventually bring back our race."

"Wait Ryan, you're talking like its already all over the place. Has it spread further than Ohio?" Quinn questioned her, but felt like she already knew the answer.

"Yes, He released it in Michigan and the first spotting was here today. So this is already fairly widespread."

Santana looked like she was going to be sick. "Quinn we need to go get Britts… I can't let these things get her!"

It had just hit Quinn that Lima may be experiencing these things soon if not already. "I know. Rachel and Puck too, we need to go now."

As the girls were about to leave Ryan stopped them. "Wait, I need you to take me with you and then we need to head to Colorado."

"Bitch back the fuck up, no way in hell are we takin-"

"Why do we need to head to Colorado?" Quinn asked somehow keeping her patients with Ryan.

"Well, we were not entirely sure if he was actually going to release the virus. A few guys from the lab went out there and made a sort of safe haven where we could bring the cure and re-build the human race."

"Q, you don't believe this bitch do you?" Santana was livid she wasn't completely sure what was going on, all she knew was that she needed to get to Brittany.

"I don't know San. Lets take her with us and see how it is out there and then decided. We can take the jeep."

"Thank you so much Quinn. Help me with the supplies."

About twenty minuets later, five dodged Zombies, and a few Phone calls the girls were on their way to Lima. All three of the girls called their loved ones to warn them and told them to head straight for the safe-town. When they attempted calling Rachel, Puck, and Brittany they ran into some trouble.

"What could be the reason that all three of them haven't picked up their phones! Seriously!" Santana was in full panic mode now.

"I don't know San. Keep trying." Quinn said while skillfully dodging some abandoned cars.

"I am sorry to intrude but didn't you guys say they were still in high school?"

"What's your point nerd?" Ryan was slowly eating away at Santana's patients.

"San be nice. What are you getting at Ryan?"

"W-Well its only 10:30…" Ryan paused waiting for the two girls to catch on. "Maybe they're in class?"

Quinn and Santana look at each other, then Santana smirks at Ryan. "Good job nerd."

* * *

_McKinley_

Back at McKinley Brittany and Rachel sat in their fourth period spanish class daydreaming when a few screams could be heard coming from the front yard. Their teacher Mr. Shuester instructed the class to stay seated while he went to see what the problem was. About ten minuets after left Puck came rushing into the girls class.

"Girls I don't want to scare you but we need to get the hell out of here now." He loudly whispered to the girls trying not to panic the rest of the class.

"Noah we cannot leave. Mr. Shuester instructed us to stay here in our seats, and frankly Noah you shouldn't of left your classroom either-"

"Rach listen to me, its happening we have to go now!"

Rachel looked at Puck like he was insane. "Noah what is happening?"

Just the Brittany cut in pointing to the window."The zombies are here Rach."

At that moment the whole classroom erupted into chaos. Puck grabbed both Rachel and Brittany's hands and bolted for his pickup truck. When they finally made it to Puck's truck they had to evade at least six zombies with more right behind them.

"Noah what is going on, this is absurd." Rachel was freaking out, she thought the "zombie apocalypse" was just fiction for entertainment only. There was no way this could actually be happening.

Puck was doing everything he could to avoid getting into a accident. "Rachel I honestly have no clue how this is happening but it is. I think our best bet would be to head for the parkway."

"Noah what about our families, We cannot just leave them."

"You're right. Rachel I need you up here to be my second pair of eyes if anything happens to this truck we won't make it. Britt your in charge of contacting our relatives. It's too dangerous to go get them but we can at least give them a heads up-"

"But Noah-"

"Rachel NO! I am sorry but we can't go back for them."

While Rachel and Puck were arguing over their loved ones Brittany noticed all the missed calls from Santana and called her right after she got in touch with their parents.

* * *

_Quinn's Truck_

The girls were about halfway to McKinley when Santana's phone started ringing.

"B is that you? Are you guys safe?"

"Santana what is she saying? Is Rachel with her?" Quinn asked.

Santana just stuck her hand in Quinn's face and kept talking to Brittany.

"Okay Britt thats great, were on our way to come get you guys meet us at the mall. We just passed there and it was deserted." Santana hung up with her right after that.

"San what did she say!"

"Calm ya self Q. Britt, Puck, and Rachel are together in Puck's truck. Nerd I need you to turn around and head back to the mall, we're going to meet up there."

"Yes Sir." Ryan said sarcastically, she was becoming tired of Santana's constant bullying.

"Listen lab rat I don't-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word out of you two for an hour." Quinn was over the bickering, she just wanted to get to Rachel.

* * *

_Puck's Truck_

"Who was that Britt?"

"On the phone?" Brittany asked seriously.

"Yes, who were you just speaking to on the phone?" Sometimes Rachel could only laugh at Brittany's simple mind.

"OH! That was San, she said for us to meet her and Q at the mall. She said that they were on their way to pick us up."

"They were?" Rachel couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"Yeah. But Rach how did they know I would even want to hang out with them?"

"I have no clue Britt."

The mall was about twenty minuets away from where the three friends were. On their way there they noticed the Zombie population had died down in the areas getting closer to the mall. Actually the closer they were to the mall the less they saw any life at all.

Rachel looked at Puck nervously. "Do you think this entire area is wiped out now Noah?"

Puck looked over at Rachel in the passenger seat trying not to show his nerves. "Not sure Rach, but at least we don't have to worry about the damn zombies right now."

* * *

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Relax San, they'll be here soon."

Quinn was just as worried as Santana but felt as though she had to stay strong for the both of them, that's just who she was. She had to take her mind off of Rachel while they waited.

"So Ryan what's the plan when they get here?" Quinn asked.

"Well there's a few major things we have to do but I am not sure you're going to like it." Ryan was looking everywhere but at Quinn.

"Just spit it out nerd."

"Ok, well when they join us that will make six people neither his or your truck will fit all of us and the supplies-"

"So we're going to have to split up?"

"No actually-"

Santana was begining to become impatient. "Then how the hell do you expect us to all squeeze into one truck?"

"I don't..If you would just let me get though my fucking sentence maybe-" Just then Puck pulled into the parking lot honking a few times. Rachel was a little surprised to see Ryan with them.

"Your friends a genius, he just let any remaining zombies know our location. As I was saying either truck is out of the question so Quinn, take your pick from this parking lot."

"No way am I leaving my jeep. Ryan there has to be another way."

"Q as much as I don't want to agree with her she's right, this is the safer way."

"Fine but I better pick it with Puck since he's going to be leaving his truck too."

After about a half hour of searching they were able to find a Dodge Durango. "Ok guys lets get this loaded and try to find a gas station to fill her up."

"Ryan is it?" Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, and I am completely gay."

"I have no luck. What else do we have to do."

"Well we're going to have to find some weapons, we've been lucky so far but I am sure at some point we are going to run into some of these things."

"Where do you expect us to get these weapons nerd?"

"I have a place where they were stored, It's about ten minuets from here. We should go soon, we're going to need a safe place to sleep and drive at night."

"You heard the lab geek, move out!"

* * *

After three hours of driving it was now almost 3:00 in the afternoon. "Okay so we have the supplies, and gas for the car. Can anyone think of anything else we might need?"

"I think we have everything, but what the hell are the sleeping bags for? Do you plan on camping?"

"No Santana that is a very good question, we cannot keep the car running while we sleep, and eventually it will become cold so these are to keep us warm."

"Excuse me Ryan may I make a suggestion?" Up until now Rachel had kept quiet.

"Um sure Rachel go ahead." Ryan was a little worried about Rachel after their last meeting.

"Well I would assume it would be productive if we had someone keep watch and take shifts when we have to sleep?"

"Go on."

"Well there are six of us so maybe we should buddy up? No matter what you will always stick with your buddy and your shift will be with your buddy." Rachel thought this was one of her best ideas, this way she could buddy up with Quinn and keep Ryan away from her.

"That's a great idea Rachel-"

"I pick Rach as my buddy!" Puck shouted.

Both Rachel and Quinn gave him the deadliest look they could muster. "Noah are you sure-"

"That's a wonderful idea Puck, Rachel is you're cousin after all." said Ryan cutting Rachel off.

Santana knew this was going to be a problem but she needed to be with Brittany to keep her safe. "I gots B!" At this Brittany started jumping up and down and clapping.

"Guess that leaves me and Ryan." Quinn said trying not to sound too disappointed, while Ryan couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright nerd what time do you wanna head out?"

"Well Santana, the sun should set around 7:00 its 3:30 right now. So we should start driving by 8:00 in shifts. That gives us about four and a half hours to sleep."

"Noah and I can take the first shift."

"Are you sure about that Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn it will be fine."

"Okay, so Rachel wake Quinn and I up in an hour and a half, this gives each pair 3 hours of sleep."

"Sounds good nerd."

* * *

_**October 10th 8:00 PM**_

"What time is it Britt?"

"Almost eight, why?"

"We have to wake them up so we can get driving, come on."

After they were able to wake everyone up they started to make a driving plan. If they drove four hours a night they would be able to make it to the safe-house in about 5 days. They would arrive at the safe-house by Monday the 15th if everything went smoothly.

Puck was the first to volunteer to drive. "Personally I would feel much safer if me and Quinn were the main drivers for the trip, no offense lab nerd I just don't know if you can be as badass as me and Quinn here."

"Yo Puckerman Iam badass."

"San your a badass but not one at driving, wouldn't you rather keep B company anyway?" Quinn said trying to calm Santana down before she lost it.

Santana just smirked at Quinn and went to sit in the back with Brittany.

"So Noah will take the first driving shift and Quinn can take the second, but I have no clue how to get to colorado."

"It's okay Rachel, I know exactly how to get there. I'll do the navigating, and two people can nap some more while the other two just keep look out."

While Puck took the first shift Santana and Brittany laid down in the far back of the truck, this gave Quinn and Rachel sometime to talk. Quinn knew she eventually would have toexplain the full story to Rachel, Santana would have to do the same with Brittany. Quinn figured sooner would be better than later. For the majority of the first driving shift Quinn explained everything to Rachel. She especially took her time explaining how her and Santana were no longer fully or at all human. During this time was the quietest Rachel had ever been.

"You do realized you sound absolutely insane right Quinn?" Rachel could not believe that after all this Quinn was trying to joke. This was hardly the right time or situation for such a thing.

"Rachel, I-ugh..I know what it sounds like b-but you have to believe me. Whatever Ryan gave us made us change. Puck said it himself when you guys came to visit."

"Prove it then."

"How the hell do you want me to prove this to you? I don't even fully know myself how much has changed. Rach you have to see the difference." Rachel just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. This was the first steps to the HBIC facade except Quinn created this and saw it coming.

"Rach, you're going to try to make me believe you never once took notice of me back when we were in school together." Quinn knew exactly how to break her. Quinn may of not known that Rachel was full blown in love with her, but she did see the way Rachel used to look at her during Cheerios practice, in the hall, or locker room.

"I-I..No Quinn, believe it or not you were not the only pretty girl at that school." Rachel may have lost control for a minuet but was able to quickly recover. She knew this game as well as Quinn and was not going to be fooled so easily.

"Well maybe you can think back to that incident in the locker room?" Quinn said in a husky voice, she had her now.

When Rachel was a freshman and Quinn a Juinor they had a run-in in the locker room one day after the Cheerio tryouts. Back then Rachel wasn't as confident as she is now and was discovered by Quinn staring. They were among the last few girls in there and Quinn caught Rachel watching her undress. Rachel was completely mesmerized by Quinn.

"We..y-you promised to n-never bring that up agin." Rachel was as red as a tomato by this point.

When Quinn caught Rachel looking she slowly finished getting dressed then went over to Rachel. She told her it would be their little secret and know one else had to know. That was when Quinn realized Rachel was into girls. This was also the moment Rachel started to fall for Quinn.

Quinn gave Rachel her best HBIC smile. "I am sorry Rach, It's just that you were claiming to never of noticed me in school an-"

"Ok..yes I noticed you, maybe you have made a slight change to your physical appearance but if I remember correctly you always did have stunning abs." Quinn could only look at Rachel, mouth wide open with absolutely no comeback.

_Rachel-1 Quinn-0_

"Hey guys? We're in a pretty quiet area maybe we should take this time to fill up and have bathroom breaks?"

At this moment Santana chimed in. "Where's the bathroom?"

Ryan just pointed to the trees and handed Santana a gun and bucket.

"Fuck me." Santana just threw her hands up to the sky and started for the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long you guys. Once school started I had no time to update or to finish the chapter. I think now that I'm back into the rhythm I may of set aside enough time to write. I'm going to try to never go this long again!**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Between a rock and a hard place.**

By Saturday Ryan was able to make brief contact with some of her colleagues based at the safe-town. So far there were confirmed Zombie breakouts in Michigan,

Indian, Ohio, Kentucky, Pennsylvania, and now Kansas. So far the group had managed to avoid any real attacks from the Zombies but it seemed like they would

not be as lucky in Kansas. So far they had to take down about 80 Zombies just in Kansas. These frequent Zombie attacks were increasingly slowing them down.

Late Saturday night due to over crowded roads, they were forced to take a detour which was a bit out of the way.

"We're going to have to cut through Oklahoma to reach the safe-town in Colorado." Said Ryan looking at the map.

"I spoke to some of the guys at the base. Oklahoma has been evacuated and there is little Zombie activity; so I think it would be better if we found somewhere to

have a full nights sleep and then finish the drive tomorrow. What do you guys think?"

The only ones up to respond were Quinn and Puck. Everyone else was passed out, too exhausted from sleeping so little in three days.

Quinn looked up from her book that she had managed to swipe at one of their supply stops. "I think that would be okay, as long as we clear the place and

barricade ourselves in. What do you think Puck?"

"Should be fine, you think we should ask the other three?"

"Nah it'll be fine lets find somewhere before it gets too late."

After another hour they were able to find a motel room on the bottom floor with the door facing the parking lot. The area seemed to be deserted. When they

checked the rooms, most were empty only a few had some zombies but they were easily taken down. The group parked their truck directly in front of the door

just incase they needed a quick getaway. By the time they were settled in it was about 1:00 AM.

"So we have a problem-"

"No shit Puck. Yo nerd!" Santana called to Ryan who was in the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"We have a bit of a predicament. There seems to be one bed and only two sleeping bags, do you happen to have any more?" Rachel was doing her best to be nice

but she did not want to have to share a sleeping bag or bed with Puck. He is her cousin but that doesn't mean he isn't a smelly boy.

"Oh..I-I no, I don't have anymore." Ryan was clearly embarrassed.

"Maybe we could just split the rooms?" Puck offered to try and take some of the attention off of Ryan. "I mean, I think the next room over has two beds."

Splitting up worried Quinn especially because her "Buddy" was not Rachel. "Is that safe though? Splitting up like that?"

"Probably not. What if we moved into the room with two beds, maybe we could fit three in each bed?" Ryan suggested.

"If three of you girls could squeeze into a bed I'll take the floor no problem."

Rachel smiled at Puck. A lot of people think he could be a pig but he was actually a pretty caring and sensitive guy with the people he loved. "Thank you Noah, I

think we can do that."

"So that means Britts and I get one bed and you three bitches can squeeze into the other."

"I see no problem with that Santana. Just as long as you keep it PG rated, I am not prepared to hear-"

"Please munchkin, I'll keep it PG. Relax."

While Santana and Brittany settled in to sleep Quinn went out to the truck with Puck to get a few things they would need. This left Rachel and Ryan to awkwardly

wait for Quinn to return.

"I'm sorry about that night at the bar." This brought Rachel out of her own thoughts.

"It's just that I thought maybe I could actually have something with Quinn. To be honest I'm going to keep trying until she tells me it's never going to happen."

"So is this an apology or are you attempting to get me to back off? Because I have wanted Quinn a lot longer than you have even known her, So it will not be

that easy to get me to back off." Rachel was starting to become annoyed, who did this girl think she was.

Ryan was impressed, she didn't think Rachel had this much bark in her. "Okay then, game on Rachel Berry." Ryan said sticking out her hand for Rachel to shake.

Rachel hesitated for a moment before locking hands with Ryan. "Game on, Ryan..I'm sorry I am unaware of your last name."

"Jacobs-"

"Okay then Ryan Jacobs. It's on."

"What's on?" Both Quinn and Puck looked at their locked hands questionably.

"Nothing!" Both girls said a little too quickly at the same time.

"I think we should get some rest you two are acting insane-"

"Would you all shut the fuck up! We're trying to sleep over here!"

"Sorry San. Night guys."

"Night."

"So how are we doing this?"

"Doing what Quinn?"

"Like the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well-"

"Quinn you are the tallest so maybe you should just take the middle?" Rachel said cutting Ryan off. This way she would be next to Quinn, even if that meant

Quinn would also be next to Ryan.

"Yeah Quinn! How do you feel, gonna be sandwiched in between two smokin-"

"Noah please."

"Sorry Rach, Im gonna set the alarm to wake me up every hour. I just want to make sure we don't get surrounded during the night."

"Sounds good Puck."

After about two hours Quinn realized she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Puck was right when he said she was sandwiched between two very beautiful girls. How

was she suppose to sleep when she knew both girls had feelings for her, and if she was being honest with herself she had developed feelings for both girls as well.

After a while of just staring up at the celling Quinn decided to do a check to make sure there wasn't too many zombies around. During her check she killed about

6 zombies, when she was halfway back to the room she thought she heard someone yelling. Quinn picked up her pace and ran straight into something hard.

"Oh my goodness Quinn are you okay?"

"Rachel? What the hell were you thinking!"

"Quinn Im sorry, I-"

"Rachel are you insane! Number one I could of shot you, number two you're out here without a weapon what if one of those things came by?"

"Quinn I'm so sorry. I woke up and you were not in bed, I was worried. I-I thought something may of happened to you!" Rachel was starting to become

aggravated now, she was only worried for Quinn.

"Rachel what could possibly happen to me? I'm immune and apparently some new super human thing." Quinn could not believe Rachel would actually risk her

life like this.

"Well pardon me for caring about you, I'll just go back inside now." Rachel did the perfect diva/HBIC storm off, Quinn was impressed. She started to follow Rachel

only to have the door slammed in her face. Quinn had enough, what was Rachel's problem.

"Rachel are you fucking kidding me?!" Quinn harshly whispered. "What is with this attitude, where is this coming from?"

"I'm not sure Quinn, however I will no longer be in your way."

"Rach what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel walk over to the other girls bed.

"I will be finishing my sleep with Santana and Brittany, I do not wish to share a bed with you anymore."

Quinn watched Rachel get into the other girls bed with sad eyes. This isn't how she pictured this night going.

"Rachel..I'm sorry, please come back here."

"I think it would be best if we gave each other some space. Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Rach."

The next morning Rachel woke up before everyone else. The first thing she noticed was that Ryan was in Quinn's arms. _"Shit, I need to fix this before I lose her." _

At that moment Quinn started to wake up and realized her position, she shot right up and caught Rachel's eyes.

"Rach this isn't what it looks like." Quinn said starting to panic. "I didn't even know we were cuddling."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. "Don't even worry about it Quinn."

* * *

About an hour later they were back on the road. If they kept on going without any breaks or problems they would be able to make it by midnight. Rachel had

been avoiding Quinn like she was a zombie, no matter how hard Quinn would try Rachel just ignored her. While Rachel was with Puck in the front and Ryan with

Brittany, Santana and Quinn had sometime to talk.

"This is a mess Q, you know that right?"

Quinn could only roll her eyes. "Obviously. What the hell do I do?"

"Well Q-ball first you need to sort out these feelings. It's obvious to everyone that you're crushing on both girls." Santana smiled. "Who woulda thought, you

finally come out and have girl problems right away."

"Shut up San, this isn't a joke." Quinn was trying to be serious but was having trouble keeping a straight face, if she really thought about it, it was quite ironic.

"Seriously though, you need to just chill out and take some time to yourself to work through these feelings."

"Yea, you're right. Thanks San."

"Any time Q." Santana winked at Quinn "Just… don't tell anyone about my sensitive side. You gots me."

"Mmhm I got you."

Around 11:00pm Everyone is out cold except Puck and Rachel. The ride was going smoothly until the car hit something and jerked to a stop. "Shit, Rach I gotta

get out and look. I need you to cover me are you up for it?"

"Certainly Noah-"

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing Quinn, Noah and I have it under control-"

"Actually Rach I would feel better if we had Q out here with us. We hit something, I think we might have a flat."

"Shit seriously? Let me get my crossbow."

When Puck was able to asses the damage, they did in fact have a flat tire. "Alright, Q take my right Rach take my left. I'm going to do this as quickly as possible, I

have a bad feeling."

When Puck was just about finished they started hearing a noise coming from the other side of the car. "I'll see what that is."

"I'll come with you-"

"Quinn please, I am more than capable of taking out a few zombies. Unless you being this new super human would like to be the big hero all on you're own. I am

sure that can be arranged?"

Quinn looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Rachel just go we don't have time for this shit." Said Puck. Once Rachel was out of earshot he turned to Quinn. "Just trail behind her, make sure she's safe Q."

Just as Puck finished saying this to Quinn they heard a terrible scream, that sounded exactly like Rachel. Quinn jumped into action. She ran as fast as her legs

would carry her. When she reached Rachel she saw there was about six zombies surrounding her with about five more headed her way. "PUCK! Take out the ones

heading towards Rachel with my crossbow, I'll get the others."

While Puck took out the zombies heading towards Rachel, Quinn was able to take out the ones surrounding her. Quinn had just taken out the fifth zombie when

she saw the last one grab hold of Rachel. Quinn whipped out her blade and swung with full force, decapitating the zombie.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know, Is this my blood or the zombies?"

"Shit, Rach did I get you with the blade o-or did you-"

"Quinn, I do not want to turn into one of those things."

"Lets get back to the truck and clean you off so we can see the wound properly okay?"

After about 10 minutes of cleaning Rachel up they realized that most of the blood came from the zombie. Rachel did have a small injury, when Quinn swung her

blade she did scratch Rachel but not enough to cause blood loss .

When they finally made it to the safe-town they were each checked to make sure non were infected. After they were checked they were let into the community

and began the briefing.

**A/N 2: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up between a week or two weeks. If you guys can review that would help me so much. How do you feel about the little love triangle? Do you want to hear more about Santana and Brittany's relationship? Would you like to see Puck have a love interest? Thanks guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off let me just apologize for taking way too long with this chapter. School took over my life, I am so sorry. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for it. Thank you all for your reviews, they are really helping me to figure out where to take this story next. Please keep the reviews coming and I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try very hard to get the next chapter up no longer than two weeks.**

**I own nothing. **

**_Chapter 6 _**

**_ Our New Normal_**

After a whole day of briefing the group was finally brought to their rooms. Ryan was completely separated from the girls. According to Santana she had to room with the rest of the lab geeks. To Rachel's disappointment Quinn and Santana were assigned to the same room due to their rigorous training sessions. This left Rachel and Brittany to room together while Puck was brought to the boys dorm.

The Safe-Town looked like a big college campus but was surrounded by high cement walls and a thick steel gate that was electrified just incase there was a swarm. Every few feet there was a tower with two snipers in it to take out zombies that we able to get too close or that were following approaching survivors. There were many buildings, four dorms a boys, girls, families, and officials. There was also a hospital building, science building, recreational building, and a dinning hall. As Rachel and Brittany were settling in a commander came in with a selection of jobs the girls may be interested in. Every community member had to have some type of job or else the safe-town would not survive.

"What are you thinking of doing Rach?"

"I'm not positive, there are so many interesting jobs to choose from." Rachel said looking up from the list.

"I'm thinking of athletics coordinator or animal caretaker."

"I think you would be wonderful at either of those Britt. What time do you have training?"

Along with having a job each community member was required to have some sort of training to stay fit.

"Uhm.. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's 10 to 11:15."

"Oh darn, I have it the same days only from 1:30 to 2:45."

"Why would they split us up?" Brittany was always more timid than Rachel when she would first meet someone new.

"It's so we get to know the other people in the community. You'll be fine Britt, everyone loves you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rachel are you like super excited that Ryan is like no where near Quinn-"

"We should probably get some sleep Britt, we have orientation early in the morning and it's already 3am."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Britt."

"Night Rach."

* * *

**_Santana and Quinn's room_**

"I'm starting to think we would of been better off out there with the zombs."

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because Q, It's like the damn army in here!"

From the moment the two girls arrived they were tested, physically and mentally. Each girl was also given strict schedules. Most community members had a curfew of 12:00 am on weekdays and 2:00 am on the weekend. But because Quinn and Santana were now in training their curfew for weekdays and weekends was 9:00 pm.

"Well, it is run by the army, I really don't think it's that bad. We have a responsibility-"

"Why! Why should this be our responsibility? Tell me Q, because I don't remember saying I wanted to become whatever the fuck we are now. Do you?"

"We didn't, but maybe this is all part of his pla-"

"Do not start with that religion shit. This is not his plan, we just got suckered into some wacky experiment."

"Santana shut the fuck up! This could be so much worse, we could actually protect ourselves and our friends. Do you not realize we are immune? Think about it-really think about it, we will never become one of those things." Quinn had enough of Santana's whining. Didn't she realize things could be so much worse.

"Whatever Q, we're freaks."

"We're different, Is that why your so upset?"

"Look at us, we don't look normal, and we're practically in the army. This… this is not what I wanted out of life."

"Well no one wanted any of this out of life, who would want to live during a zombie apocalypse while most of their loved ones are dead or un-dead."

"Fuck of course-"

"I'm not finished San. You need to get over this, because this is going to be our new life."

"Yea, I-I know Q."

"It's not all bad, we're extremely strong, our hair is perfect, and we are with the people we love-"

"True Q, even though the girl you love doesn't know that yet."

Quinn smiled."One thing at a time San, I still haven't had a chance to talk to her since the other night."

"I seriously think the midget will forgive you."

"Thanks, will you stop calling her a midget though."

"Relax Q, it's like a loving term, she's pretty cool once you get pass her annoying shit. But don't you dare tell her I said that." After being stuck in the car with Rachel for a few days she started to grow on Santana. There was something endearing about her rambling. Quinn just laughed at her. "Lets just get some sleep okay? We have a long day tomorrow."

Both girls got comfortable in their beds and turned off the lights. After about ten minuets Santana spoke up breaking the silence in the room. "Hey Q?"

"Mmm what."

"I'm glad we're going through this together, just wanted you to know."

"Same here San. Goodnight."

"Night bitch."

* * *

**_Rachel and Brittany's room_**

"Raaaachel wake up."

"Wha-what are there zombies!"

"Sorry Rach, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast with me before I go to training."

"My goodness I was dreaming we were still out there. What time is it?"

"It's 8:00 and I have training at 10."

"Ok, let me just get dressed quick."

After a half hour Rachel was finally ready to go to breakfast. When they reached the cafeteria it was already very full.

"Rachel why don't you find us somewhere to sit and I'll get us food, you still don't eat animals right?"

"That's correct Britt, thank you."

As Rachel scanned the room looking for an open table or just somewhere her and Brittany could squeeze in she saw someone waving at her in the corner. As she walked closer she realized it was Quinn who had Santana sitting across from her and Ryan on her right. There was just enough room for her and Brittany to squeeze in on her left. Right when Rachel was about to go sit down Brittany came up behind her.

"Look Rachel! It's San and Quinn…and Ryan."

"Britt you can sit next to Quinn this way you are closer to Santana." Rachel was not in the mood to deal with Quinn and their issues today.

When Quinn realized Brittany was sitting next to her and not Rachel she had to hide her disappointment. It's not that Quinn didn't like Brittany, she loved her and her bubbly personality everyone did, she was just hoping that her and Rachel could talk a little bit today.

"Hey midget, why so distant?"

"Well Santana this table is just a little crowded."

"I am sorry, did that comment have something to do with me?" Ryan was leaning over Quinn to keep eye contact with Rachel.

"No not at all, although I'm sure it would feel far less crowded if you were seated somewhere else." Rachel said in a all too sweet voice with a very fake smile.

At this Santana gave Quinn a look that said to change the subject before things became heated, they just arrived here and did not need to cause any trouble.

"So when do you two have training?"

"Well we were separated unfortunately, Britt has it at 10:00 and I don't have it until 1:30. When are you and Santana scheduled?"

"All fucking day midget!"

"All day, how is that possible?"

"We wake up at 6:00 eat breakfast then train until 7:30, then we get a break until 10:00 and train some more. We have a lunch break at about 12:30 and then we have-get this, zombie studies from 1:30 to 3:30. Finally we have free time from 3:30 till our curfew but our fucking curfew is 9:00. Oh and lets not forget we are on some special fucking diet-" Quinn was able to cut her off at that moment.

"It's really not that bad, we just have to get used to it."

"So you guys don't have to pick a job?" Brittany asked smiling at Santana to try and cheer her up.

"Nope this is our job B."

"Oh… I am going to help out with the animals that were rescued."

"That's really cool Britt. How about you Rachel?" Quinn just wanted to have some kind of conversation with Rachel, even if it wasn't about the fight they had. She just needed Rachel to start talking to her again.

"Let me guess, the midget is going to work with the glee club here-"

"Actually Satan, I was thinking of signing up for supply runs. I think I would excel in it, I'm quite agile an-"

"Absolutely not!" Quinn said a little to loudly.

"Excuse me Quinn? What right do you have to tell me what I can or cannot do?"

Santana took this as a sign to leave she grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her away while motioning to Ryan to give them some privacy. Quinn waited until their friends had left the table to respond.

"Listen Rach… y-you do not want to do this, it's dangerous. This is something that me and San have to do and they already said how difficult it will be."

"Quinn I understand you are worried for my safety but I am capable of making my own decisions. I guess I'll see you out there." With that Rachel stood up and did her HBIC storm out.

"Rachel come back here!"

"Come on Q, we have to get ready for training."

'She has lost her fucking mind Santana."

"The good thing is you'll be there to save her little ass."

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

_**1:30 Rachel's Training**_

When Rachel made it to her training she noticed it was a small group of three girls including her and two boys. This worried Rachel a little bit, she was not used to working out with guys and if they had to pair up the numbers were not even. As this thought came to Rachel she saw Puck running towards her.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"This is the training time they assigned me."

Before Rachel could respond a woman dressed in camouflage came over and started giving them directions. She had long brown hair that was neatly rolled into a tight bun, not a strand of hair was out of place. She was thin but Rachel could tell she was extremely fit.

" Good afternoon, I am Captain Morgan of the U.S. Marine Corps. I want each woman to pair up with a man, this person will be your training partner from now on so choose wisely."

Rachel and Puck quickly paired up with each other. Even though they were encouraged to meet new people within the safe-town neither Puck nor Rachel wanted to go through this alone.

"Ok, now that you are paired up I want you all to run the obstacle course so we can estimate your physical level. After you all finish that we're going to run through some drills and call it a day."

It seemed like Rachel and Puck were the best pair, thanks to her rigorous cheerios training and Puck's football training. When training finally ended Rachel felt like this woman was Sue Sylvester 2.0, the only difference was that Capt. Morgan was in her twenties and absolutely gorgeous. Rachel found herself constantly making eye contact with her throughout the training session. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Puck waving his hand in her face.

"I-I am sorry Noah, what was that?"

"I asked you what you were doing now, I was thinking of heading over to sign up for supply runs."

"Did Quinn put you up to this?" Rachel asked raising her voice slightly.

"Whoa Rach calm down. I haven't seen Quinn since we got here."

"I am sorry, It's just that this morning Quinn and I had a argument over me wanting to sign up for the supply runs as well, I just assumed she told you to sign up to help keep and eye on me."

"Nah she didn't, I'm not too fond of the idea either. But if that's what you want to do I'll be right there with you."

"Thank you Noah. We can head over there now."

What Rachel didn't notice was throughout their entire exchange Capt. Morgan was watching her with interest.

* * *

_**Rachel and Brittany's Room**_

It was about 7:30 by the time Rachel made it back to her room from dinner. The only person she managed to find was Puck. That was the one bad thing about this new world, they were back to a time without cell phones. "Hey Britt, where have you been?"

"Hi Rach, I've been right here." Brittany gave he a confused look.

"What time did you eat dinner? I did not see you in the dinning hall."

"Oh! I ate with Santana and Quinn, I think it was like 5:00 maybe? Then I went to help out with the animals before I came back here."

"That is awesome Britt. I'm going to go wash up, I'll be back soon."

On her way to the bathroom Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Brittany was able to have dinner with Quinn. Rachel knew she was suppose to be angry with Quinn but if she was being completely honest with herself she was beginning to miss her. When Rachel walked into the bathroom she noticed that there was only one other person in there with her. She decided to skip her shower tonight and wake up early the next morning to take one. Rachel was in the middle of her nightly routine when a woman stepped out of the shower.

"Rachel? Is that you?"

Rachel looked up into the mirror only to make eye contact with Captain Morgan.

"Y-Yes good evening Captain Morgan-"

"Rachel what is on your face?"

"What? Oh this is part of my nightly routine. It's an exfoliating mask." Rachel had completely forgotten she applied the green mask which made her look slightly like elphaba from wicked. Captain Morgan could only smile. There was just something about Rachel that made this whole situation less terrible.

Rachel was starting to become uncomfortable under her superiors stare. "If you do not mind me asking what are you doing using this bathroom, shouldn't you have special dorms?

"We do, but I'm this dorms supervisor. I sleep here for the most part."

"I see. Well have a good night-"

"I was watching you today Rachel. Have you had any military training in the past?"

Rachel laughed thinking back to Sue's Cheerio practices. "No but I was a Cheerio."

"I-I' am sorry, a Cheerio?"

"Yes, I was a cheerleader and the way our coach used to run practice you would of thought we were involved in the armed forces." As Rachel was telling Captain Morgan about the Cheerios and their crazy coach she finally notice that the Captain was only in a towel. "I'm sorry, I-I should be going now. Have a nice night."

"Goodnight Rachel."

**_Review Review Review :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I am a terrible person, I always said if I ever wrote a story I would never be one of those authors that takes months to post a chapter and that is exactly who I've become. I am so so so so sooooo sorry you guys! I thought that when school ended I would have a lot of time to write but now I am working two jobs, life just got in the way. I promis I will try so hard to never make you guys wait this long for a chapter again. I hope you enjoy it and reviews always help me figure out where to take this story and if you guys like where it's headed so far. Thanks for not coming after me with a mob. 3_**

**_Chapter 7: Three's a crowd_**

* * *

It's been a month since the group made it to the safe-town. During the month so much had changed. Quinn and Santana were training harder than ever and it was showing. Everyday the girls would have hours of training and at the end of each week they would have tests done. Somehow Ryan always conducted Quinn's tests. It seemed that with each week the girls were becoming stronger and more agile. It had also been a month since Rachel had her conversation with Captain Morgan in the bathroom. Ever since that night Rachel would catch herself looking at the Captain in ways she shouldn't. But what shocked Rachel the most was that she would catch Captain Morgan looking right back. Then there was Quinn. She had been avoiding Rachel since their argument. Rachel could not understand why Quinn was being so difficult about this; they would be out there gathering supplies together. Rachel thought that would make Quinn happy but all it did was tear them apart more.

It was now Saturday morning; work and trainings were not conducted during the weekends. Even though this was the apocalypse they still needed days of rest, Santana was in Rachel and Brittany's room while Quinn was MIA.

"So what do you girls want to do today? We can have facials; do our nails, maybe even our hair? Santana yours is looking like it could use a bit of-"

"Stop right there midge. I am exhausted all I want to do is get my cuddles on."

"With me right San?"

Santana smiled at Britt and nodded. It always amazed Rachel how calm and gentle Santana could be while talking to Brittany. "Well what am I supposed to do today?"

"Go see what Puckerman is doing."

"He is being a Neanderthal; trying to pick up women. I offered to help just so I had something to do today but he told me I ruin his game." Rachel was now sporting a full pout.

"What about Q-ball? Maybe you can stop being so stubborn and talk to her."

"That would be a wonderful idea Santana except I am not the one being stubborn; she is." Even though Rachel wanted to try and talk to Quinn she had been nearly impossible to find since their argument.

"Aw San lets let Rachel cuddle with us."

"It's ok Britt, I am going to walk around for a while; try to clear my head...hopefully."

Santana looked at Rachel with concern. She didn't want anyone to know but she actually cared for Rachel. "Hey midge you're sure you're going to be okay?"

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes Santana thank you, I will be back in a little while."

* * *

Quinn had decided if Rachel wanted to put her life in danger she wasn't going to be the one to get in her way. _"Rachel Berry is not my responsibility. I hardly even know her, how can I even care this much."_ She had been avoiding Rachel like a zombie ever since their argument. If Quinn was honest with herself she was really starting to miss her. She had decided if she ran into Rachel today maybe they could talk about it...maybe.

* * *

After an hour of walking Rachel found herself heading for the makeshift park. Somehow they were able to grow grass around a small man made pond. They placed some benches and a small swing set around it and called it a park. When Rachel reached the bench she noticed someone was already there, she went to walk away but it was too late.

"Rachel? Hi."

"Oh good afternoon Captan-"

"Please outside of training you can call me Casey."

"Of course." Rachel couldn't figure out why but being around Captain Morgan made her so nervous.

"So what brings you here?"

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I' am sorry I interrupted you."

"Rachel you didn't interrupt me." She said sincerely. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure, why not."

The two girls sat in silence for a while just looking at the pond, and thinking.

"Before the outbreak, whenever I needed to clear my head I would always go to the beach and just watch the waves. I found the water to be very calming."

Rachel sat silent unsure of what to say.

"I guess the pond will have to be my ocean." Morgan said smiling sadly at Rachel.

Once again Rachel was at a loss for words, this was very rare for her. _"Think of something to say Rachel"_

"So Casey, it's unusually hot out for October right?" The moment those words left Rachel's mouth she turned beat red. _"I cannot believe I just asked her about the weather, who does that-"_ Rachel was brought out of her head when Captain Morgan began getting up.

"Hello earth to Rachel."

"I-I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for a swim."

"In the pond, is that permitted?"

"Rachel I'm a Captain. You coming or not?" Morgan asked giving Rachel a sly look over her shoulder.

Rachel watched Morgan lift her shirt leaving her in a bikini top as she walked towards the pond. She decided to join the Captain, but as she started to lift her shirt she heard someone walking towards her.

"Rachel? What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh my goodness Quinn, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Rachel, what are you doing here… un-undressing-" Quinn said frantically.

"She was about to take a swim with me, may I ask who you are?"

All Rachel could do was watch as Quinn's posture shifted into her HBIC persona. Rachel had Quinn on her left and Morgan on her right, things were about to get ugly.

"Quinn Fabray, who the fuck are you?"

"Morgan." She said keeping her cool and putting her hand out for Quinn to shake. "Captain Casey Morgan."

Quinn refused to take the Captain's hand. "Well excuse me if I am out of place but isn't it somewhat unprofessional for a Captain to go swimming with their subordinate?"

If Rachel didn't know any better she would say Quinn was jealous, but she is so confusing it was hard to tell. The only thing Rachel knew for sure was that both women seemed to be trying to put some sort of claim on Rachel.

"I am sorry who are you again? I don't remember them telling me I had a new commanding officer-"

"Oookay!" Rachel said cutting in, things were becoming a little too tense. "Quinn please take a walk with me, we need to talk." As Rachel was guiding Quinn away she glanced over her shoulder to find Casey Morgan smirking.

Once they were far enough away Rachel turned to Quinn "What was that all about?" She said in a harsh whisper.

Quinn was now looking everywhere but at Rachel. "I am not sure what you're talking about-"

"Do not play dumb with me Fabray. You haven't said more than two words to me for a month, it's been almost impossible to keep you in the same room as me for more than a minuet, and you completely embarrassed me in front of Case- Captain Morgan."

"You were going to call her Casey… Berry she's a Captain. What are you doing with her?"

This caught Rachel of guard. "W-we're sort of friends-"

"Friends?" Quinn said throwing her hands in the air and raising her voice. "If you call skinny dipping with her being friends." Quinn said as she started walking away from Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray don't you dare walk away from me!" At this Quinn stopped where she was and turned to face Rachel.

"Not that I have to explain anything to you but we were not going skinny dipping, we were simply taking a quick dip. Also if I want to be friends with Casey or any other Captain I will-"

"It was obvious she doesn't want just friendship from you Rachel."

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous…I knew it!" Rachel said with a little too much enthusiasm. Quinn was now turning a bright shade of pink.

"I-I'm not jealous… just protective-"

"Sure you are Quinn." Rachel now had a megawatt smile.

"Whatever Rachel. Listen we have our first mission in a few days…are you ready? I don't want to have to save your ass more than once." Quinn said with a smirk.

"All you did was pick me up Quinn, there was no rescuing involved."

"Uh-huh…Seriously though, are you physically ready for this?" Quinn asked with a look of concern.

"I am Captain Morgan has been giving me extra workouts to do. She makes Sue look like a amateur."

"Maybe we should spar…just so I can make sure your actually ready. I mean who's stronger than me."

"Ok, is after dinner good?"

"Sounds good Rach." Quinn said while shooting Rachel a wink.

* * *

After her eventful run in with Quinn, Rachel decided to head back to her room until dinner. When she made it back she found Brittany and Santana in the same position she had left them. The only time Rachel saw Santana so relaxed is when she was with Brittany, she hated to wake them up but she had to talk to someone. Rachel decided to get changed first to give the girls a few more minuets of well-deserved sleep. What she didn't know was Santana had been awake since she came in and had been watching her pace around the room.

"Yeah midge, take it off!"

"Santana, I thought you we're sleeping…I am however happy you're awake. I need to talk to you."

"Let me guess, you ran into Q-ball?"

"That isn't the whole story."

After Rachel told Santana everything that had been going on between her, Morgan, and Quinn they decided to go to the dinning hall for dinner. Rachel had a sparing date to get to.

Quinn was so nervous about her sparing match with Rachel she completely skipped dinner. She decided to head down to the gym early to get a short workout in before Rachel came down. Quinn had thrown herself completely into her workout that she didn't hear Rachel come in.

When Rachel walked into the gym she found Quinn totally immersed in the punching bag, Rachel couldn't tare her eyes away. Quinn was wearing tight spandex shorts and a sports bra.

_"Jesus she looks good, what am I doing she's going to catch me staring. Pull it together Rachel!"_

While Rachel was having a battle with her inner self-Quinn caught her staring. "Like what you see Berry?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Fabray, I am simply admiring your fighting moves."

Quinn just smirked. "Mm whatever you say. Are you ready to get started? I have curfew in a few hours."

"Yes, I just have to do a few stretches..."

"Rachel, when we're out there the Zombies are not going to give you a minuet to stretch."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn. "I would obviously do my stretching before going on the run."

After two hours Rachel was becoming fatigued. They hadn't done much sparing, Quinn was mostly teaching Rachel some important moves.

"Quinn I think I am going to have to stop soon, or at least take a break."

"Sure go get some water." As Rachel turned to get her water Quinn grabbed her from behind. Quinn was so close to Rachel she could feel her breath on her neck.

"Q-Quinn what on earth are you doing?"

"When we're on a run you may not have time for a water break, how are you going to get out of being eaten right now?"

"Um… eaten by you?" Both Rachel and Quinn blushed at her word choice.

"I'm a zombie right now, how are you going to get out of this?" Quinn said voice raspy from their workout.

All Rachel was able to think about was how close Quinn was, how she kept brushing her nose against Rachel's jaw, or how she could smell Quinn's perfume. _"Think Rachel, do not allow yourself to be distracted by her. That is exactly what she wants, show Quinn you're ready for this run!"_ The moment Rachel was done giving herself a pep talk she grabbed Quinn's arm, flipped her over her shoulder and onto the mat.

Rachel then straddled Quinn, held the dummy knife at her chest, and smirked. "You see! I am one hundred and fifty percent ready!"

The only thing Quinn could muster was a quiet "mhmm." She was completely shocked by Rachel's skill. If she was totally honest with herself she was slightly turned on by their position. As the two girls stared at each other they slowly started to lean in. Their lips were about to touch when a loud clapping caused Rachel to leap off of Quinn.

"Well done Rachel! I guess all my training with you really helped." Morgan said smirking.

When Rachel saw the look Quinn was giving Morgan she decided she had to break the tension. "I'll be right back Quinn." Rachel said while jogging towards Morgan.

_"I can't believe this bitch shows up everywhere, I can't get a single second alone with Rachel."_ Quinn thought to herself as she watched Rachel talk to Captain Morgan.

"Captain Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Casey." She said smiling.

"Sorry, Casey… what are you doing here?"

"I was actually coming to get a workout in. I can see you guys are busy though, I'll come back later tonight."

Rachel watched Captain Morgan start to walk away before turning to take a quick look at Quinn. She was having an inner battle with herself. She could just let Morgan walk away or invite Morgan to spar with her and Quinn. With one final glance at Quinn she made her decision, if it was the wrong one she would know soon.

"Morga-Casey wait!" Rachel waited for Captain Morgan to make her way back to her.

"If you would like you can spar with Quinn and I."

Captain Morgan paused before answering. "Okay, that sounds great Rachel." Morgan said while locking eyes with Quinn.

As soon as Quinn saw Rachel and Morgan walking over she became furious. "Quinn if you don't mind Casey is going to be joining us." Rachel said with pleading eyes.

"Actually Rachel I need to talk to you for a second… in private."

"What's going on?"

"Rachel what the hell are you thinking? Why would you ask her to join!"

"I was just being nice, she was coming to workout an-"

"So you ask her to spar with us?"

"What is the big deal Q?" Rachel said throwing her hands in the air. She was starting to become irritated with Quinn's attitude.

"You know what, forget it." Quinn said turning away and leaving the gym.

"QUINN! Come back!"

Morgan walked up to Rachel and put her hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Rachel. I'll show you some moves."

All Rachel could do was sigh and let Quinn go. Whatever game they were playing was getting old.

**A/N 2: Review Review Review :) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


End file.
